


I Wouldn't Know Any Better Than You

by hrtillone



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School Life, Based on a song, Confessions, Established Friendship, I don't know, Implied Changlix, Just Seungjin working things out, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Lee Felix - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Drama, Once again it is very soft lmao, One Shot, Pining, Seungjin superior though, Some Cursing, Spare me pls, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VERY tooth-rotting fluff, Whipped!Hyunjin, good ending, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, i wrote this at 2 am, jealous!Hyunjin, kim seungmin - Freeform, seungjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrtillone/pseuds/hrtillone
Summary: In which Hwang Hyunjin fucks up a little but maybe it's not all that bad in the end.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 259





	I Wouldn't Know Any Better Than You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song I Wouldn't Know Any Better Than You by Gentle Bones.

_I wouldn’t know anyone who understands me like you do_

_I’ll think of a place where I can meet you_

_To tell you all the reasons why I need you_

_I won’t mess it up again and leave you_

_But I wouldn’t know_

_I wouldn’t know any better than you_

Hyunjin fucked up. 

But then again, when did he not? 

The sun shone brightly through the classroom windows, softly lighting up the brown wooden desks and the plain white wall on the opposite side of the windows. A low whir of the air conditioning from above emitted bursts of chilly air, making Hyunjin feel a little hazy yet awake. The loud clamor from the gym class playing dodgeball outside fluttered through one of the open windows and mingled with the squeak from the marker writing on the board. It was quite aggravating but Hyunjin didn’t mind it too much. His history teacher’s voice continued to drone on in the background but Hyunjin was really only focused on one thing.

Or rather one person.

Kim Seungmin, Hyunjin’s crush and friend, sat a few desks away in front of him, giving all of his attention to the board. Luckily the brunette was on the right side so Hyunjin could marvel at him all he wanted to without a problem. He watched in admiration as Seungmin jotted down the notes quickly, with his peachy-colored lips slightly parted out of pure attentiveness (which Hyunjin adored wholeheartedly) and chocolate eyes that stared in wonderment. The sun’s glow embraced the younger boy’s visuals beautifully, his golden hair shining among the crowd of average students while his skin radiated gently. Though Seungmin was wearing the school uniform, like every other student, he looked adorable and attractive as always. Hyunjin swears that he’s not biased about his descriptions or anything, but Seungmin really did look like a goddamn angel.

Seungmin and Hyunjin had met in their freshman year. Hyunjin, who was struggling to pry his locker open, had slammed his head in frustration against the metal (he had a bruise the next day). Fortunately, Seungmin’s locker had been placed next to his and the boy had helped Hyunjin open his with ease.

From that day onwards, the two of them became acquaintances and Hyunjin couldn’t help but begin to gain a slight infatuation towards the other. He merely brushed it off and assumed his silly feelings would disappear but god, was Hyunjin entirely _wrong_. 

After their two friends, Minho and Jisung, started dating, the two friend groups merged into one and that was when Hyunjin came to the conclusion that the infatuation was certainly not going to disappear. Seungmin’s personality was all that stirred Hyunjin’s admiration stage and into the actual “holy shit, I like him” zone. Hyunjin began to notice the small, adorable gestures Seungmin would make. Hyunjin began to enjoy the comforting talks he had with Seungmin over their random night calls. Hyunjin began to gradually fall in love with Seungmin’s soothing singing and the amount of effort he put into his friends. Hyunjin began to get the want of being around Seungmin all the time, not platonically, but rather something more.

However, Hyunjin remained silent about all of that. He told no one at all, not even any of their friends knew. Hyunjin felt as though it was pointless in trying to pin after someone he knew he had little chance with. His friendship with Seungmin mattered the most and he wanted nothing to change what they had. 

So, for three years, Hyunjin painfully stayed quiet.

That is, until his unreasonable side decided to get ahold of him. 

The situation was not that complicated, to be honest, it was more of Hyunjin’s wishful thinking. He and Seungmin weren’t particularly the bestest of friends. Sure, they were in the same friend group and sure, they were very close but unfortunately, Hyunjin knew that he probably wouldn’t be the first person that Seungmin went to if he had a problem. On the other hand, Hyunjin depended on Seungmin as if he were his lifeline (in a way, he is) and always spilled his feelings to the younger boy without hesitation. So it did hurt to some degree that Seungmin was very secretive towards Hyunjin in terms of personal life and struggles but he simply lived with that fact and did his best to be there for Seungmin when the brunette needed it. 

But for some stupid reason, Hyunjin snapped yesterday.

It was a Sunday afternoon and their little group decided to hang out after Jisung had continuously nagged to the group chat about being bored. After countless debates, they had agreed on meeting at the cafe near school before heading to the mall together and watch the new Frozen 2. Hyunjin was the third one to show up, with Seungmin being the first due to his amazing punctuality and Felix being the second just because of the close proximity of his house to the coffee shop. 

Hyunjin was aware that Felix and Seungmin were close. Hell, he had even heard Seungmin mention before that he felt very comfortable with Felix. Usually, Hyunjin suppressed any feelings of animosity towards their friendship (and the particular statement Seungmin made) but for some unknown reason, yesterday did not work out for him. 

The scene in front of Hyunjin annoyed him to the maximum extent. Hyunjin had shown up and only received curt greetings from the two of them. 

Nothing else. 

Just two plain hi’s. 

Ignoring the pang of hurt in his chest, Hyunjin sat down in front of Seungmin with the special smile that he often only offered to the latter. However, Seungmin didn’t even _look_ at him and simply proceeded to show Felix a post on Instagram with a laugh slipping from his lips. Hyunjin’s smile immediately dropped, replaced with a hurt grimace.

Instead of trying to make any further moves, Hyunjin picked up his phone and retorted to scrolling through his Twitter. He tried to block out the conversation his crush and his friend were leaving him out of, along with the occasional laughter the two of them shared. From the corner of his eye, he could see Felix and Seungmin inch closer to each other as they talked animatedly about whatever the fuck was on Seungmin’s phone. Annoyance began to rise towards the base of his throat as their sounds of happiness only got louder and louder, and their sides were practically pressed against one another. After what felt like an hour, Hyunjin slammed his phone down on the table, catching the attention of both boys. 

“Can you guys shut the fuck up for a second?”

A dead silence resounded throughout the coffee shop. Though they weren’t the only customers, the air was replete with an electrifying tension and surprised expressions. Seungmin and Felix stared blankly at Hyunjin, who sat with one of the scariest glares that they have ever encountered from the black-haired male. In his defense, during that moment Hyunjin didn’t really process what he had said or done. He was too blinded by rage and hurt. Aside from Hyunjin’s feelings for Seungmin, it was only rational that he felt upset that his friends had completely disregarded and excluded him.

Clearing his throat, Seungmin gently placed his phone on the table and gazed at Hyunjin with concerned eyes. It took everything for Hyunjin to not just melt on the spot and drop his facade for the brunette, but the affliction from what occurred mixed with his stubbornness was just too overpowering to deny.

“Is everything okay, Hyunjin?” Seungmin spoke cautiously. 

“I don’t fucking know. Is everything okay?” Hyunjin snapped back quickly. 

Seungmin visibly flinched at his words. 

And that was when Hyunjin realized he had taken it too far.

“Hey, guys! Ready to go?” a voice cut in.

Hyunjin looked up to see the rest of their friends standing with brilliant grins and excited countenances. Not wanting to cause any further drama, Hyunjin grabbed his phone, stood up, and plastered on a fake smile. 

“Yeah. Let’s go,” Hyunjin said lightly.

The rest of the evening played out well for the most part, except for the excruciating awkwardness between Hyunjin, Felix, and Seungmin. During the whole time they were together, Hyunjin did his best to avoid the two of them, though he knew that it was completely immature for him to do so. He could see Seungmin’s hurt and troubled eyes glance at him once in a while and Hyunjin felt like he was going to _die_ at that rate. It was difficult to have fun when all he felt was utter shit and guilt. Instead, he retorted to hanging out with Changbin and Minho in order to distract himself from the pain-stricken brown puppy eyes that glimpsed at him every five minutes. 

Soon enough, their day had ended at the mall entrance where they all said exchanged goodbyes, and Hyunjin had to admit that he did feel a little better after the whole ordeal. Hearing Changbin and Minho argue with one another was too funny for him to resist letting out a laugh. 

But when Seungmin approached with Hyunjin a pretty smile and small goodbye, the latter made another stupid move out of shame and merely nodded in return. He watched as Seungmin’s countenance form into one of ache and confusion while his eyes glossed over with what looked like tears.

 _God,_ Hyunjin felt horrible.

The shorter boy said nothing else and walked away, sending a little wave to the rest of the group. Hyunjin could see a slight trudge in the other’s walk and he knew simply that he was the one to blame. Sighing to himself, Hyunjin wanted someone to smack him for letting his ego and embarrassment take control of his actions. 

Too busy soaking in his iniquity, Hyunjin didn’t notice the rest of the group had left until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

Turning to the side, he met eyes with Felix, who was standing with a soft smile. 

“Wanna walk home together?” the blonde asked. 

Fuck, Hyunjin thought.

“Sure,” the older boy choked out.

Initially, it was quiet for the first part of their way home. The only real noise was the sporadic passing of cars, slap of their sneakers against the concrete sidewalk, and infrequent chirp from the crickets. However, everything seemed to affect Hyunjin at the moment. A wave of sensory overload, he concluded. Trying to deflect his contemplations for a bit, the black-haired boy kept his head down and stared at each step he took. In his mind, Hyunjin debated whether it would be a good time to apologize to Felix or wait for a few days until he felt mentally prepared to do so. If he were to say sorry now and all went well, his friendship with Felix would be mended and-

“I know you like Seungmin.”

Hyunjin abruptly snapped his head to the left, eyes wide and mouth agape.

“What?”

Felix let out a small chuckle, amusement shining in his orbs. “It’s pretty obvious. You got jealous, didn’t you?” 

Hyunjin stayed quiet, the pertaining sense of humiliation rising once again. Was he really _that_ obvious? 

“I guess so,” Hyunjin muttered, his cheeks gradually heating up. 

Felix laughed at his friend, a grin gracing his lips. “Jeez, Hyunjin, never knew you were the jealous type.”

“Whatever,” Hyunjin scowled, no real bite in words. 

The atmosphere had gotten significantly lighter now. Hyunjin felt more at ease walking next to Felix without having to go through the strenuous torment in what to say or do next. It felt nice that he was able to talk freely and get out whatever edgy tensity they were it. 

However, the bugging initiative to apologize was still sitting clear in Hyunjin’s chest. It was only fitting and logical for Hyunjin to apologize. Felix is one of his good friends after all and what Hyunjin did was not fair to any extent. 

Clearing his throat, Hyunjin swallowed thickly. “I’m sorry though. For how I behaved earlier today.”

Felix glanced at Hyunjin, a lenient look in his eyes.

“I’m not mad at you if that’s what you’re worried about. I can see where you’re coming from,” Felix replied.

Hyunjin chewed on his bottom lip anxiously. “I’m still sorry. I acted way too irrational. I’m usually not affected by anything like this but I don’t know what happened to me today.”

Felix smiled at his friend, feeling grateful and somewhat proud that Hyunjin was able to acknowledge his mistakes and address it properly. It was nice being able to know that Hyunjin was considerate of him. 

“Don’t worry about it. It happens. I knew you only acted like that because of your feelings for Seungmin. I admit that it was partially our fault for overlooking you. We really didn’t intend to,” Felix paused, “No worries though. I didn’t take it personally.”

Hyunjin let out an audible sigh of relief. He was glad that Felix had understood his point of view and accepted his apology. He was so caught up in worrying about all the scenarios that could end badly, that the consideration of Felix’s open-mindedness had slipped from his mind. 

“Wait. Am I really that obvious?” Hyunjin questioned timidly. 

“About your feelings for Seungmin?” Felix teased. “Well, from an outsider’s perspective, yes. From Seungmin’s, probably not.” 

“Thank god,” Hyunjin said loudly. 

Point for Hyunjin.

“You should talk to him though. He’s really worried about you,” Felix frowned, his voice trailing off. 

Or not. 

“Ah, shit,” Hyunjin cursed, running a hand through his dark hair, feeling frustrated. “I’m so stupid.”

Felix gave the other a sympathetic look. “Take it easy on yourself, Hyunjin. Seungmin is understanding, you know that,” he reassured, patting Hyunjin’s back gently. 

“I know, I just feel shitty,” Hyunjin mumbled. 

Out of his peripheral vision, the taller boy could see his friend furrowing his eyebrows as if contemplating something. Nudging Felix, Hyunjin raised his eyebrows in mute questioning and encouragement for the blonde to spill his thoughts. 

“I don’t want to tell you this because it might make you feel shittier,” Felix started. “But the whole time, Seungmin wasn’t talking or anything because he was too concerned about you.” 

Hyunjin blanked out at the information. He really did fuck up. _Badly_. 

“Look, Seungmin isn’t mad at you either. But he does feel really crappy about himself right now and knowing him, he’s gonna beat himself over it. He cares about you more than you think he does. So please talk to him as soon as you can,” Felix said, a tint of desperation mixed in his voice.

Hyunjin swallowed dryly, his voice caught in his throat at the newfound feelings he had never expected from Seungmin. He had always assumed he wasn’t on any of Seungmin’s top lists. He had always assumed that he wasn’t anyone of much importance to Seungmin. He always assumed that Seungmin wouldn’t have any feeling of much distress about him. 

Toying with the hem of his jacket, Hyunjin whispered quietly. “I know. I’ll talk to him.”

“Oh, yeah. And just to clarify, there’s nothing going on between Seungmin and I. He was just helping me come up with ideas for Changbin and I’s date,” Felix grinned.

“Hold on, what the fuck? You and Changbin are dating?”

Hyunjin wasn’t sure how long he had been dozing off but it sure was long enough for the bell to ring and signal that school was over. Packing up his things quickly, Hyunjin nearly tripped over his own feet from nervousness and _partially_ his clumsy mistake of not pushing in his chair properly. He was thankful that Seungmin’s neatness often influenced him to take his time in putting away his notebooks and pens. It bought enough duration for the class and their teacher to leave and for Hyunjin to mentally prepare himself for what was to come.

Watching Seungmin put the last of his materials away, Hyunjin approached the boy from behind, placing a hand on the younger’s arm. Seungmin turned around and Hyunjin could seethe familiar panicked expression from yesterday return to the other’s face once their eyes connected. 

“Can we talk?” Hyunjin asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

Seungmin nodded hesitantly, turning his whole body to face Hyunjin. Seungmin’s beautiful brown eyes stared into his and Hyunjin felt like he was going to melt at any time. How the hell was he supposed to do a confrontation when Seungmin was standing in front of him, existing in such an ethereal manner? 

“Before you say anything, I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I totally understand if you’re mad at me and that’s fine. If you don’t want anything to do with me right now and prefer space, just tell me. I’ll try and stay away as much as possible,” Seungmin rambled.

Hyunjin blinked dumbly at the brunette before letting out a soft, endeared chuckle. “Minnie, calm down. I actually came to apologize to _you_. For how I acted,” the taller shyly stated. 

Seungmin uncooperatively shook his head in response. “No, it’s my fault. I was too engrossed in talking to Felix but that’s not an excuse to ignore you,” he said quietly, his lips unknowingly forming into a small pout. 

Hyunjin sucked in a breath at the sight and ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to control himself. Seungmin stared at him concerningly with his lovely eyes, and though Hyunjin knew this was the time to be serious, he couldn’t help but get lost in them. The sunlight that fluttered through the windows caressed the side of Seungmin’s face softly, making him look absolutely delicate and heavenly. His recently dyed golden hair looked even fluffier and silkier up close that it almost enticed Hyunjin to reach out and just run his hands through the strands. They have had one on one conversations plenty of times before but today, everything about Seungmin just stood out to him. His eyes, his lips, his hair, his skin, his smile, his voice, just Seungmin. 

Kim fucking Seungmin. 

_Seungmin_. 

The boy that he had been hopelessly admiring and pining after ever since the start of their friendship. The boy that was there when he needed him. The boy that would greet him every morning with a smile. The boy that he often called late at night when he couldn’t sleep. The boy that was kind, considerate, friendly, smart, every positive adjective that existed applied to him. 

The boy that would never reciprocate his feelings. 

Hyunjin felt a wave of soreness grow in his chest and crawl to the depths of his heart. He has always pushed away from the pain of knowing that he had no chance but with Seungmin standing in front of him with the most sincere look, it was tough to subdue it. 

It was always going to be like this, right? 

Just Hyunjin loving Seungmin. 

Nothing more.

“Hyunjin? Are you okay? What’s wrong, why are you crying?” Seungmin frantically interrupted.

Not realizing a few tears fell from his eyes, Hyunjin reached up to feel wetness on his cheeks. He let out a small laugh and shook his head in disbelief at his sensitivity. 

Seungmin, however, seemed to think otherwise. The brunette stepped closer to Hyunjin with an irresistible pout, placing his hands on the other’s cheeks and wiped away the tear streaks. 

Hyunjin froze at the interaction and an overflowing euphoria fused with love and solace rushed through his whole body. Seungmin was the type to never initiate physical. Even when Hyunjin cried, Seungmin would only give him soft pats on his back and side hugs. 

It was surprising for Seungmin to do something so _intimate._

Letting out a shaky breath and a minor sob, Hyunjin slowly reached up and placed his left hand on Seungmin’s right. The younger paused at the action and stared up at Hyunjin with curious eyes. Hyunjin wanted to coo at the cuteness but refrained from doing so and instead, let his lips curve upwards into a pained yet warm smile. 

“Seungminnie, do you remember that one time we were doing homework in the library? When it was just you and I? And we got yelled at because you screamed when I was too close to you?” Hyunjin softly narrated. 

Seungmin tilted his head in original confusion. However, when the thought seemed to come to him, Seungmin’s eyes widened a bit and a pretty shade of pink smeared across his cheeks. 

“In my defense, I was just surprised you were so close,” Seungmin muttered, eyes averted from Hyunjin adorably.

The black-haired boy couldn’t resist but smile at the sight. 

Yeah, he thought. Hyunjin knew he was in love. 

“And do you remember when I won my soccer tournament? We went out for ice cream afterward then I walked you home,” Hyunjin continued. 

Seungmin nodded slowly, a beatific smile ghosting over his lovely lips as he reminisced the memory.

Hyunjin gripped on Seungmin’s hand a little tighter, finding absolute consolation in doing so.

“Or that one summer day before sophomore year? I was at your house, baking cookies but we ended up making a mess and you had a bruise on the back of your head because I fell on top of you,” Hyunjin stated, a playful grin appearing on his features. 

Seungmin groaned and shook his head harshly at the narration. “Don’t remind me. That was so embarrassing.” 

Hyunjin laughed fondly, caressing Seungmin’s fragile hand with his thumb. 

“And do you remember that one night when I couldn’t sleep so I dragged you out to go stargazing? You fell asleep on my arm and when you woke up, you slapped me,” Hyunjin giggled. 

“Not my fault you were so close! Scared the hell out of me,” Seungmin grumbled cutely. 

Hyunjin took a step closer to Seungmin, their bodies now only a few inches apart. The taller gazed down at the happiness of his life adoringly. Seungmin visibly gulped at the proximity and cleared his throat, attempting to push away the nervousness edging at the tip of his tongue. 

“Why are saying all of this though?” Seungmin whispered, staring at Hyunjin with an unreadable emotion in his eyes. 

“Because all of those events have something in common,” Hyunjin replied. “Do you know what it is?” 

Seungmin froze, trying to recall what similarities each of the memories held. Hyunjin stared at the boy patiently, not rush evident, letting the moments sink into Seungmin’s thoughts. He watched for a few minutes as Seungmin’s expression gradually formed into one of realization. 

Seungmin parted his lips to speak, his words unsure and hesitant yet voice firm. “You were leaning towards me?” 

“I always knew you were smart,” Hyunjin confirmed, grin intact. 

Seungmin didn’t reply, uncertainty still apparent on his charming features. His connection was correct, but what does that statement even prove? What was Hyunjin trying to convey? What the hell did this mean? 

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin called out, interrupting Seungmin’s thoughts.

Snapping his head up, Seungmin met eyes with Hyunjin’s dark orbs. The raven-haired boy let out a gentle smile at the attentive gaze Seungmin had. He took in all the beautiful features and “flaws” Seungmin held, basking in the younger’s presence and the aura of home he radiated. All the times he and Seungmin spent together clouded his brain and the only thing he could think of was Seungmin. 

There it came again, like a mantra.

This is really him. Seungmin, the boy he was truly in love with. 

“Seungmin, I’m in love with you.” 

The air seemed to halt in the empty classroom. The sun was still fluttering through the windows, the air conditioner was still humming, and the sound of rowdiness was still outside. However, the classroom seemed to be stuck within the time frame with only Hyunjin and Seungmin, the two of them standing in the middle of a vacant class. 

The smaller boy had frozen at the statement, surprise written all over his face. Hyunjin waited a minute for a reply but when none was given, he continued with his confession. 

“For three years I tried to hide it, get rid of it, just do _everything_ and _anything_. But it’s so fucking hard. Whenever I’m around you, there’s not a moment where I don’t feel the happiest. You probably don’t get the same feeling but the sight of you just gives me so much ease and the feeling of home. You’re always there to listen to my rants. You’re always there for me when I’m drowning in my problems, when it feels like the whole world is against me. You’re always there to pick me up and make sure I’m on track. I know this sounds corny as fuck but,” Hyunjin paused, voiced laced with genuineness, “at this point, I think I _need_ you.”

Seungmin, who was still frozen, blinked dumbly before snapping out of his reverie. Now looking at Hyunjin, he finally recognized all of the illegible emotions he was never able to notice before. The fondness, admiration, gentleness, softness, happiness, and just pure _love_. 

All because of Seungmin. 

All _for_ Seungmin. 

“The reason why I snapped yesterday was because I felt jealous,” Hyunjin trailed off. He looked down, avoiding Seungmin’s eyes, feeling nothing but embarrassment and shame for himself.

“Of Felix?” Seungmin mused. His corners of lips turned upwards a bit, a smile threatening to burst. 

“Well, yeah. Usually, I don’t mind it much but I don’t know what overcame me during that time,” Hyunjin whispered, his cheeks heating up at his confession. 

Suddenly, Hyunjin heard familiar melodic laughter and the touch of a warm stroke on his left cheek. Slowly facing upwards, he was met with the chocolate eyes he always secretly (not really secret anymore, to be honest) loved. 

“You’re still the same after all these years.” 

Now Hyunjin really felt like dying. 

“Hyunjin, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Seungmin asked gently, voice holding no detest. 

Hyunjin shook his head, a dry and pained smile plastered on. He took Seungmin’s hand that was still placed on his cheek and intertwined their fingers together, letting their hands drop. Seungmin felt all the blood rush to his face as he caught sight of their clasped hands and entangled fingers placed between them.

“Seungmin, our friendship matters to me more than anything else. Even though I’m certain I’m not the most important person to you, losing you would be losing like half of my life. I know that you don’t feel the same and if I had told you, everything would probably go to hell,” Hyunjin brokenly spoke, tears starting to prickle in his eyes. 

“Well, everything isn’t going to hell right now, is it?” Seungmin quickly replied. 

Hyunjin’s breath hitched in his throat. The bashful look Seungmin had on answered any questions he had and tamed the crashing waves that attempted to shipwreck his mind. Hyunjin swore that the rosiness of Seungmin’s cheeks got brighter as the silence persisted, shading him prettily against the warm glow of sunlight. 

This had to be a dream. 

“Hyunjinnie,” Seungmin spoke carefully. “You say you’re not the most important person but I never said that, did I?”

“No, but,” Hyunjin trailed off, not quite knowing what to answer. 

Seungmin raised his eyebrows in question, amusement shining brightly in his striking brown eyes. “Exactly. I didn’t.”

Hyunjin blinked, feeling downright dumb and not convinced. “So does that mean I am?” 

Seungmin playfully rolled his eyes, disconnecting their hands. 

Hyunjin wanted to complain. 

Instead, Seungmin placed his incredibly soft hands on Hyunjin’s cheeks again. 

Okay, maybe Hyunjin didn’t want to complain. This was way better. 

“They say actions speak louder than words, right?” Seungmin whispered, inching closer to Hyunjin. 

The world around them seemed to stop. The sun was _still_ fluttering through the windows, the air conditioner was _still_ humming, and the sound of rowdiness was _still_ outside. 

However, all Hyunjin could feel was the gentle touch of Seungmin’s homely pleasant skin against his. The awareness that it was only the two of them in the room in their own little world with nothing else. The harsh drumming and thudding of his heart hammering against his chest and ears. The sound of Seungmin’s ragged yet alleviating breathing that came out to blend and entwine with Hyunjin’s. The closeness of Seungmin’s figure in front of his. The scent of vanilla and flowers from the younger filled the air around him, enveloping them in a cozy embrace. The experience of his brain going haywire but simultaneously and _finally_ , have the ability to take a puff of relaxation. The sentiment that everything was going to be fine, that Hyunjin no longer had to conceal his feelings and agonize over his thoughts anymore. The sight of Seungmin looking at him with what seemed to be confirmation, reciprocation, reassurance, and the one emotion Hyunjin would give everything for. 

Love. 

Coming closer, Seungmin tilted Hyunjin’s head slightly downwards and placed a small kiss on the taller’s right cheek. 

Holy shit.

Leaning back, Seungmin offered a timid smile. It took everything for Hyunjin to not just grab the boy and shower him with all of his affection. 

“You know, I don’t talk to you about my problems often because sometimes, they’re about you,” Seungmin stated quietly, lips quivering. 

Hyunjin’s heart may have just combusted. 

“I’ve liked you for some time now. I had the same mindset as well. I was so scared of ruining our friendship because I thought I had no chance. You’re literally the guy everyone in our school wants to be with and that fact just prevented me from doing anything about my feelings,” Seungmin said in a hushed tone.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that now,” Hyunjin cut off, a wide, blissful smile gracing his lips. “Because my heart has been with you the whole time.” 

Laughing loudly, Seungmin pulled away and gently hit Hyunjin’s shoulder. “You’re so cheesy, what the hell,” the younger giggled, eyes bright and fulfilled.

Happiness bloomed in the black-haired boy’s chest at the scene of being able to be the cause of Seungmin’s joy. This was what he had yearned for all these years. To be the reason for Seungmin’s laughter. To be the reason behind his smiles. To be the person Seungmin wanted to be with. 

And now, he had it. 

“Minnie,” Hyunjin said, voice hushed and endeared. 

“Yes?” Seungmin responded. The boy had stopped giggling and now looked at Hyunjin with what looked like the same intensity of adoration. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Caught by surprise, Seungmin seemed to stiffen at the question. Hyunjin panicked for a quick second when he saw the countenance but once the familiar beam spread on Seungmin’s expression, overwhelming tranquility washed over him. The shorter boy nodded twice and that was all Hyunjin needed.

It was all he needed to take a step closer. All he needed to wrap an arm around Seungmin’s waist and a hand to cradle the other’s cheek. All he needed to pull Seungmin against him. All he needed to fill the gap between. 

It was all Hyunjin needed to press his lips against Seungmin’s. 

Most people describe kissing someone they love as bursts of fireworks and electrifying fervor. However, to Hyunjin, kissing Seungmin was that feeling of being wrapped up in nothing but _home_ and _solace_. He admitted that it may not have the intensity or passion everyone else experiences, but Hyunjin wasn’t looking for any of that, hell he didn’t even want it in the first place. The touch of Seungmin’s arms that lifted up to wrap around Hyunjin’s neck was exciting in itself. The taste of strawberries from Seungmin’s ruby lips was so addicting yet tender. The pillowy feeling of their mouths gently moving against each other was more than what Hyunjin could ever ask for. Their kiss was sincere, teeming with emotions, unique, and simply screamed Hyunjin and Seungmin.

Hyunjin and Seungmin. 

After what felt like forever, Seungmin pulled away first, a wide smile across his lips. Hyunjin mirrored his expression, leaning his forehead against the smaller boy’s as he gazed deeply into the chocolate eyes he loves wholeheartedly. Their breaths mingled with one another, as the couple tried to come down from their previous high. 

The sun shone brightly through the classroom windows, softly lighting up the brown wooden desks and the plain white wall on the opposite side of the windows. A low whir of the air conditioning from above emitted bursts of chilly air, making Hyunjin feel a little hazy yet awake. The loud clamor from the basketball team playing outside fluttered through one of the open windows and mingled with Seungmin’s soft breathing. It was so endearing and Hyunjin loved every single moment that went between them. The occasional voices of passing students and teachers continued to drone on in the background beyond the classroom door but Hyunjin was really only focused on one thing. 

“I love you, Minnie.” 

“I love you too, Hyunjinnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hoped you enjoy this very sugary, calorie-filled Seungjin fic! I started writing this at like 2 AM so I was sleep-deprived the next day but I guess it's worth it? This is my first fic so it's kind of crappy but I'll do my best in future works. I'm a new Stray Kids AO3 writer and I was honestly so scared to post this because I personally feel like this still needs some work. Nonetheless, I hoped this fic watered the Seungjin tag a bit and perhaps quench Seungjin stans to some degree. 
> 
> Seungjin superior, stan Seungjin.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)))


End file.
